paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby doo paw patrol and the beast of blueberry heights
title has the pup and scooby doo on it. scooby doo: scooby doo paw patrol and the beast of blueberry heights. (Episode starts) Scooby and the gang drive up to Adventure Bay Fred:Well gang we're almost there. Daphne:Gerat Freddy. (Velma talks). Velma:jinkies fred look up there. (Points to the paw patroller). Ryder: rocky everything ok? Rocky:yeah Ryder but look. (Shows them a bag). Ryder:OK who did this?! (Everyone looks at Cal) Cali:Roaw? Katie:Oh Cali you really done it this time. (The mystery machine pulls up) Fred:Hey look it's the famous paw patrol Alex:Hey can you give us a lift? Fred:Sure how in kids. (They get in the back) Cali:Row. Katie:Oh Cali you nuaghty kitty you. Fred:So where you kids headed to anyway? Ryder:We're headed for blueb heights there's been shigtings of a bat phantom. BFred:Sounds just our kind of thing. N Shaggy:Zoinkis man I got a real bad feeling about this. Scooby Doo:Re ro Raggy. (They come to a house on the cliff) Fred:Is this it? Ryder:Yeah thanks for the ride guys. Fred:Anytime. Velma:we'd like to help solve the mystery. Katie:Really? Fred:Yeah for three years we've been doing this kind of stuff.(a sospisus man tells them to not go in) spooky man:Leave this place the bat phantom of blueberry heights is here. Fred:Sorry pal were ganna solve this mystery and nobody is going to stop us. Velma:Yeah lets head inside (Katie andAlex stops shaggy). Katie:Um shaggy? Shaggy:Like yeah? Katie:we've been wanting to ask you it's about your name. Alex:Yeah what kind of name is shaggy anyway? (Shaggy understands the confusion) Shaggy:My real name is Norville Norville Rogers they call me shaggy because of my hair. (as he walks they look at each other) (Once inside they find nothing) Velma:Jinkies I think I found a clue.(shows then a wire) Fred:This could be a clue. Shaggy:Like look at this glow-in-the-dark paint. Velma:a clue. Fred:all right Gang split up time. (shaggy Scooby cali and rubble find the kitchen) Daphne:This wing stretcher might be a clue. Fred:Yeah only because of us dealing with a bat monster. Groundskepper:Hello. I am the groundskeeper of blueberry hights and I warn you leave now. (He leaves) Fred:It's not like that spooky man. (they walk up stairs and velma finds another clue) Velma:This book is about the history of blueberry hights. Fred:Another clue! Ryder:This newspaper is a clue to its about mr. Price selling his home. Velma:This says about a property develeporper named mr. Jhosnson. (they get saspisous and we have rubbles badge we have them in the kitchen) Shaggy:Little peanut butter some cheese tomato jelly pickles liver liverwerst onions lettuce banana some chips. (cuts to rubble cali and Scooby eating cookies and pup and cat treats) Scooby-Doo:Rummy ruppy rops. Rand reow reow rice rops. Rubble:There liver flavor puppy pops. (Cali eats cookies) Shaggy:LiKe time for tv. Who's up for some apollo the super pup? Rubble:I LOVE APOLLO THE SUPER PUP! (they leave and they discover some stuff) Shaggy:This mirror looks like a clue and this cloth pice too and these paper too man. (they continue to walk) Shaggy:(sees the bat phantom) Zoinks like its the bat phantom of blueberry heights! (it hisses alex comes down) Alex:Hey guys. Huh? (rubble cali and scooby run shaggy and alex run to a berrale to hide in) Shaggy:Like run for it Alex! (they hide) (it's in the way Theysee it and look at each other) Shaggy:Like Uh uh... Alex:Applecore. Bat Phantom:Boltamore. Shaggy:Who's your friend? Bat Phantom:(Angraly)ME!!!!!! (they throw apples in his face) (it crushes the barrel they run off) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Spooky story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes